


On Thursdays We Wear Thongs

by Laurana117



Series: Thorki College Fluff shots [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Laundry, Lingerie, M/M, Thongs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurana117/pseuds/Laurana117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is a freshman in college and he has a laundry buddy, Loki. Thor doesn't really know how to act about his crush on Loki until he discovers something fun in Loki's laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Thursdays We Wear Thongs

**Author's Note:**

> I had a laundry buddy last year. It was platonic though, but still managed to provide me with inspiration haha. Enjoy.

Thor didn’t know what college was going to be like. He had vague notions, and of course he had seen the classic American movie, _22 Jump Street_ and he had guessed that college would be a lot of fun.

After all, he was fairly ripped and had been given a sports scholarship, so he guessed that he was off to a good start.

In reality college was a lot like life back home. Only now he didn’t have his Mom to help him with chores.

Cleaning the room and keeping it clean was a Herculean task. Especially when he got drunk at parties over the weekends. He had woken up more than once in someone else’s bed, and had to drag himself back to his dorm room.

And between crazy homework assignments and football practice Thor had to manage to find time and do laundry.

At first he had thought Friday afternoons, since games were on Saturday, Friday afternoons were completely free and would give him the freedom to drink and party later that night with his friends.

But everyone else in his five story dorm also apparently had the same idea.

Then Thor tried Sunday night. But that was even _worse._

He eventually said _fuck it_ and decided to just suck it up and stay up really late on Thursday night and do it then.

Who would do laundry at one am anyway?

So Thor stayed up extra late and lugged his clothes to the laundry room. Sure enough, there was no one around and all the washers were open. His face broke out into a gleeful smile.

Thor had poured his clothes in one heap into two of the washers, leaving three open for courtesy reasons right as someone else walked in.

Thor’s jaw dropped. Because the guy was gorgeous.

He was lugging his own hamper which looked packed full of black clothing with some green and other colors mixed in. He was skinny and pale and looked unimpressed with Thor.

“Hey.” Thor said.

“I’m using these washers.” The guy said territorially. “I don’t care if you’re on the football team. I need clean clothes.”

“You can use those! I just needed two! I promise!” Thor said with his hands held up defensively.

The guy gave him a glare. And Thor felt chills run up his spine as the guy looked him up and down. But he must have declared Thor inconsequential because he turned and started sorting his laundry into blacks and colors into the washers.

“I’m Thor.” Thor said, trying to make conversation.

“Hm.” The guy said.

Thor put his tide pods into his washer and on the other side of the room he could hear the guy cursing under his breath.

“Is everything alright?” Thor asked.

“I forgot my detergent.” The guy said with what looked like a pout.

“You can use mine.” Thor said with his brightest smile. He walked over with the bag of tide pods.

Before Thor got too close the guy had snatched the bag out of his hand, as if trying to ward Thor away.

“Thank you.” He said. It was the coldest thank you Thor had ever been given.

“What’s your name?” Thor asked.

The guy looked up and Thor noticed how pretty his eyes were. Green was such a relaxing color. He must have thought that it was only fair that since Thor had given him tide pods that he could give Thor his name.

“Loki.” He said.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Thor said as he held his hand out.

Loki rolled his eyes but shook Thor’s hand. And then shoved the tide pods in Thor’s hands.

The next week Thor took his dirty laundry to the laundry room at one am on Thursday night, and sure enough, like clock-work Loki appeared.

They met up again the next week.

And the next.

And the one after that.

And each time, Loki came a little out of his shell and talked to Thor more.

Eventually, a month after meeting up to do their laundry they both stayed in the laundry room with their clothes and talked about stuff.

They didn’t have much in common.

Really. They didn’t really have anything in common.

Thor was from a smaller school, it was a good enough school, but it was through athletics that he got his scholarships.

Loki came from one of the elite public schools in the state and had needed to spend a lot of free time studying.

Loki was studying English and Political Science. He wanted to go to law school after college. But not for the money. He didn’t want to be a high profile lawyer and make millions. He wanted to be a public defender and help the poor.

Loki has one Father and two brothers. Loki’s father doesn’t like Loki’s life plan. He wants Loki to make more money and pick a profession where he won’t have to scrape funds together every month. Loki doesn’t talk about his Mother, so Thor doesn’t ask.

Thor tells Loki that he is studying architecture. He wants to design buildings and make the world safer.

Thor tells Loki about his two parents, and how lonely they are without Thor around. And Loki just rolls his eyes. _Only child_ he muttered.

Thor likes Loki. A lot.

Loki is beautiful, and kind. He doesn’t look like he sleeps enough, and Thor wants to be the one to tell Loki to sleep more, and to tell Loki everything is okay when he’s stressed out.

But he figures that being Loki’s laundry buddy is enough. Loki has his whole life planned out. He doesn’t need anyone else.

Two weeks later Thor had made Loki laugh uncontrollably at a terrible joke, and Loki’s face got red and he left the room really fast, saying something about him being right back.

Thor sat alone in the silence and looked around the dingy room. There were roach traps in one corner, and a lonely clock on the wall. The only sound in the room was the turning of the washing machine.

The machines chorus in a series of rings, signaling that the clothes are ready for the dryer.

So Thor gets up and transfers his clothing, and then looks at the machines where Loki’s clothes are.

He looks at the door. But he doesn’t hear Loki approaching. He doesn’t want Loki’s clothes to mildew, and he decides that they’re good enough friends for Thor to move Loki’s clothing. He only wants to help.

Thor opens the first washer and it’s all Loki’s colored clothing. Not nearly enough, if Thor says so. Loki looks like a wraith the way he wears these dramatic all black outfits.

Loki looks a lot more lively and happy when he wears colors.

Thor transfers the clothing easily enough and then he opens the other washer. It is like looking into a black hole, with the black clothing plastered to the sides.

Thor hums as he picks up the clothes and moves them into the dryer.

He is happily going about his task until he picks up a tiny black thing that had been clinging to a pair of pants.

Thor frowns and holds the thing up. It looks like lace. But what is Loki doing with black lace?

He stretches the thing out and he instantly flushes. It’s a thong.

Loki has a black lace thong.

Loki, who is so serious about his future, and so strict about everything, likes to wear a black lacy thong.

Thor just blinks as he looks at the tiny thing. He imagines Loki in it. How his black pubic hair would look among the dark lace, and how it would look so striking against his pale skin, and how delicious the whole thing looks—

And Thor has to promptly end that train of thought.

Thor hears footsteps sound in the room and he turns to see Loki. His green eyes are wide as he takes in the sight of Thor with the thong.

Thor’s first words are: “Do you want this to go into the dryer? Or is this supposed to be line dried?”

Loki storms across the tiny laundry room and takes the thong out of Thor’s hand. His face is completely red and he turns away, like he can’t bear the thought of Thor looking at him.

“It’s not mine.” Loki said with crossed arms.

“Ah.” Thor said. “Well then, let me just get the rest of this—“

“I’ll get it.” Loki says quickly and all but shoves Thor out of his way. He sticks the thong in his pocket, but Thor can still see a bit of its sinful black lace sticking out.

Thor has never been so into black lace before.

“Loki I—“ Thor starts.

But Loki gives him the darkest glare. “Leave it alone Thor.” He ordered.

Thor gulps but nods. “Okay.” He said.

Loki seems to relax then. And once he has put the rest of his clothes in the dryer he leaves.

Thor is alone with a lot of thoughts and not a lot of ideas of how to fix it.

All of Thor’s guy friends said that it was uncomfortable for men to go into Victoria’s secret.

But so far it’s been a pretty pleasant trip.

Thor is walking around and looking at all the lingerie. It’s all wonderful, but he wishes that some of the models were male.

Thor walks up to the island where the thongs are set out and he holds up each style, wondering about their comfort.

“Oh my god.” A familiar voice said.

Thor turned and saw Darcy, a girl from one of his classes standing there.

“Hi Darcy!” Thor said cheerfully. He tried to wave but both his hands had a thong in them.

“What are you doing? You look so creepy here!” Darcy said quickly.

“I’m shopping.” Thor said. “For a friend.”

“That is literally what everyone says.” Darcy said. “Everyone is super creeped out by you.”

“I don’t see why. I’m just looking at thongs.”

“Are you buying thongs for your girlfriend?” Darcy asks. “Because that is the only excuse you could possibly have for being here.”

“No.” Thor said. “They are for a friend. Tell me, they’re fairly skinny, do you think a medium would fit them?”

“You didn’t ask their size?”

“I’m surprising them.” Thor said as he looked at one pair that was entirely made of black lace. He finds another in the same style, only in red and his mouth almost waters at the thought of seeing them on a certain pre-law major.

Is it creepy buying lingerie for Loki? Possibly.

But what other way is there for Thor to show Loki that he is supportive of Loki’s undergarment choices?

Thor is inspecting the red pair and imagining how they would fit Loki when Darcy gasps.

“You’re buying a thong for a guy.”

Thor swallowed. “Yes.”

Darcy looks shocked. “Whoa.”

“It’s perfectly normal for a guy to wear a thong.” Thor says quietly.

“Oh yeah of course. I just didn’t think you were gay.”

“I’m not gay.” Thor said. “I’m just not straight.”

“Ah so you’re European.”

Thor rolls his eyes and decides on two pairs. He hopes Loki likes them.

The next week, Thor sneaks the Victoria’s secret bag into his laundry hamper and as he is putting his clothes into the washer, Loki appears.

Loki looks uncomfortable, and the thick black sweatshirt is a new development. Was Loki cold, or did he not want Thor to look at him and think of thongs?

Once Loki’s clothes are in the washer Thor reaches out to him.

“I have something for you.” Thor said.

Loki’s eyes are wide. “What do you mean?”

“I got something for you.”

Loki looks surprised. But just like Thor thought, Loki likes presents and he sits down next to Thor.

Thor pulls the tiny pink bag out and presents it to Loki.

Loki’s eyes widen and he looks up at Thor.

“Open it.” Thor says with excitement.

Loki moves the tissue paper away and picks up the two thongs. His jaw drops and he looks at Thor.

“You bought me lingerie?” Loki asks incredulously.

“I thought that you might like it.”

Loki is inspecting the thongs. He looks up at Thor with a suspicious eye. “Did you buy me these because you want to see me in them?”

“No! I bought them so you would know that I support you.” Thor said. “There’s nothing wrong with thongs.”

“Hm. That’s a shame.” Loki said. “The reason I like lace so much is because it gets so itchy after a while, and I have to take it off. Too bad I won’t have anyone to help me.”

This time it’s Thor’s mouth that drops open. “Loki you don’t—“

Loki leans forward and whispers into Thor’s ear. “I wouldn’t mind _you_ seeing me in a thong though.”

Thor swallows. “I wouldn’t either, but these weren’t for me. They’re for you.” And Thor pushes the thongs into Loki’s hands.

Loki leans even more forward and is basically in Thor’s lap. “But hypothetically, if you were given the chance to see me in a thong would you want to?”

“Absolutely.” Thor breathed.

Loki’s smirk is wicked.

“Then I guess you’ll have to wait thirty minutes.”

Thor looks at the timer on the washer and wants to cry.

But the view is completely worth the wait.


End file.
